


Too Close for Comfort - Akane Toriyasu X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: How could such a sweet girl be classified as "Dangerous"?





	Too Close for Comfort - Akane Toriyasu X Reader

"Fuuuuuuck, I'm gonna be late!" You stuffed the rest of your toast into your mouth, nearly choking on it. "Move aside!" You weaved between the Phone Addicts. Being a Loner, that just gave them another excuse to bully you.

"Oh my goodness!" A redhead wearing the Student Council uniform twirled around in a full circle when you crashed right into her. "Uh...sorry dear, that's too close?" She fumbled over her words.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just late for class! Bye!" You waved quickly before speeding upstairs.

"Okay then."

\---

"For the love of god, just go away." You tried to break through the circle of Phone Addicts surrounding you.

"I don't think so, (Y/N)." Musume made sure you couldn't leave. "You know you're worthless, right?"

"I could find so much dirt on you to ruin your life," Hana growled.

"You know how many people see my blog?" Hoshiko scoffed. "If I posted that dirt there..."

"...everyone would know!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"At least I don't dress like a slut," you shot back. "You see how much makeup is caked on your face? I can't even find your ugly-ass face in it! And nice spray tans." You put on the best smirk you could use.

"You trashy little bitch!" Musume grabbed you by the collar.

"Hello pot, name's kettle." You tried not to show your fear.

"I don't get it," Hoshiko spoke up.

"I'm going to make you regret ever stepping into this school." She curled her hand into a fist and reeled back.

"Oh, don't do that!" The Student Council member from earlier rounded the corner. "That's not very nice of you!"

"Get out of here, goody two-shoes." Musume pointed at the nearest door. "This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does! Please report to the guidance counselor, all of you!" Her smile wavered.

"No." She got ready to hit you again, but she ended up dropping you and shrieking.

"On the ground!" The girl was spraying pepper spray in her face.

"AUGHHHH!" Musume dropped to her knees and landed face-down on the floor.

"Haha!" She twirled the pepper spray in her hand. "Anyone else?"

"Nope!" The rest of the group ran to the guidance counselor's office.

"Whew! Are you alright, dear?" The girl's eyes were fully open, revealing their orange color.

"Y-yeah," you gasped as she bound Musume's hands and feet.

"Sorry about earlier, I've just been warned to be extremely cautious, along with the rest of the Student Council." She held out her hand. "Akane."

"(Y/N)." You shook it.

"Mind if I ask a question, (Y/N)-chan/kun?"

"Shoot."

"Do those awful girls always treat you like that?" Akane pouted a bit.

"Heh, yeah," you chuckled.

"Now, that's not fair at all! You don't deserve that!" She cupped your cheeks. "You only deserve the best, honey."

You prayed she couldn't feel the heat that was rapidly climbing up your face. "Nah..."

"No one deserves to be treated like that!" Akane patted your head. "Might I suggest something? I would like you to accompany me on my patrolling so I can protect you!"

"R-really?" you squeaked. "You'd do that?"

"Of course! I want to be your friend, (Y/N)-chan/kun!" Her long arms wrapped around your waist. "Those mean bullies won't bother you again with me around! And my fellow members can help out too! If those girls don't listen to me, they'll definitely listen to them!"

"Thank you, Akane-chan." The two of you went off to patrol the halls.

"I'M STILL HERE!" Musume screamed at the top of her lungs.


End file.
